1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to wheel barrows, and relates in particular to a removable liner for a wheel barrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workers at a construction site or at a home repair site often use a wheel barrow to transport material such as cement. After transporting material to the desired location, the workers empty the wheel barrow. After emptying the wheel barrow, residue of the material often remains in the wheel barrow. For example, chunks of cement may remain attached to the bottom of the wheel barrow after the cement is poured from the wheel barrow. When the workers attempt to place a new batch of cement in the wheel barrow, the new batch will often mix with the impurities of the residue material attached to the bottom of the body of the wheel barrow from previous batches of cement.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for a device that diminishes the undesirable effect of new batches of materials placed in a wheel barrow mixing with impurities attached to the bottom of the body of the wheel barrow. Workers should be able to place a new batch of materials into a relatively clean wheel barrow without contaminating the new material with old debris.
Workers also have a need for transporting the materials in the wheel barrow to remote sites. For example, workers performing repairs in a garden would like to use the wheel barrow to transport materials to an area very close to the garden. The workers do not want to wheel the wheel barrow into the garden because the wheel barrow may damage the garden as the wheel barrow is pushed through the garden. Therefore, workers need a device which provides for using a wheel barrow to transport materials up to a certain location and further provides for transporting the materials to another location without the use of the wheel barrow.